Los separatistas
by Kolia
Summary: 6 años despues, todavia no se ha afianzado la rebelion, los problemas de gobernabilidad traen nuevos conflictos, un grupo separatista pondra en peligro a Katniss, Peeta y su familia, Gale tendra que aprender a pelear con sus recuerdos o sera incapaz de ayudar. Primer FanFic espero que guste.
1. El dia del Sinsajo

El Día del Sinsajo.

-_Aquí tiene y feliz día del Sinsajo, señor_- dijo la chica detrás de un mostrador, mientras le entregaba su compra

- Como tu digas- Respondió Gale y salio del local

– _Maldito día_- susurro al ver la caravana que se dirigía a hasta la plaza principal del distrito 2 donde Katniss hablaría por celebrarse el 7mo aniversario del triunfo rebelde.

Camino en dirección contraria a la marea de gente, tratando de evitar el contacto visual con cualquiera, el día del Sinsajo era todo melancolía para el, había salido herido de la guerra, sin un rasguño pero herido a niveles difíciles de curar, todo por lo que sentía pertenencia le había sido arrebatado. No estaba Prim, Katniss era sinónimo de silencio, el no se sentía culpable de las bombas, pero ¿como no tener culpa? si los que estaban a tu lado te responsabilizan, era persona no grata para Katniss, Peeta, su familia, y su distrito 12, se sentía desterrado desde ese día, no tenia nada que festejar

- _Mal día del Sinsajo, señor _– le dijo una voz dulce como la de un ángel pero con la firmeza de un soldado

- _Mila_ – dijo Gale cuando levanto la vista y le sonrío (o eso intento) a la muchacha y siguió caminando como intentando esquivar la conversación

Mila fue aprendiz de Gale cuando este se convirtió en instructor de Agente de Paz, era lo mas parecido a una relación que Gale pudo establecer desde que cayo el capitolio, tenia el pelo largo y color aguamarina y los ojos de un celeste profundo , algunos la llamaban la chica de agua, era desde muchos puntos de vista hermosa.

Se le noto la tristeza al ver como se escapaba su antiguo maestro pero alcanzo a gritarle –_Oye Gale, algún día tendrás que enfrentar sea lo que sea que pase con el Sinsajo, no puedes escapar para siempre_ - y se lo quedo mirando.

Pero el no tuvo intención de contestarle.

Cada aniversario se sorteaba entre los distritos cual albergaría al Sinsajo y a su familia para la celebración, este año era el distrito 2 pero su elección no respondía a cuestiones de azar sino a que era el distrito mas conflictivo con la nueva organización, si bien se mantenía la separación de trabajos entre distritos algunas conquistas de otras poblaciones habían generado un resentimiento en los sectores mas tradicionales del 1, 2 y capitolio que ya no gozaban de ciertos beneficios, y entre los descontentos, el 2 contaba con los mas combativos y estos lograron captar la atención de otros sectores que estaban disconformes con la nueva administración que no lograba sortear la escasees de alimentos y habitacionales (después de la rebelión, muchos migraron a los distritos 1 y 2).

- _Señor Canciller, estimado Sinsajo_ - Saludo la alcaldesa

- _Madame Syrag, siempre es un gusto_ – Respondió Peeta con galantería, Mientras Katniss resoplo fastidiada por tanto protocolo.

- _Digame Luan, Esta debe ser la Pequeña Primrose_ – dijo la alcaldesa y hizo una mueca a la nena que se sonrío con los ojos tímidos e intento una reverencia alentada por su padre.

Peeta se percato de lo que le molestaba a Katniss estas reuniones políticas y le pregunto si esta no quería ir a acostarse, ella acepto y se fue con su hija a descansar, la verdadera intención de Peeta era hablar a solas con la alcaldesa.

-_dime, ¿cual es la situación Luan?_ – dijo el rubio

- _Existe un grupo que se hacen llamar los separatistas, no hemos podido identificar a casi ninguno de sus miembros, sabemos que cuentan con apoyo de grupos de la parte alta del distrito – _dijo con voz pausada Syrag y continuo – _Han logrado unir a sus filas a trabajadores desagradecidos que no saben donde estarían sino fuera por la rebelión._

Peeta se tomo un tiempo para reflexionar – _No habría que juzgarlos, madame, quizá nos excedimos demasiado en las promesas que hicieron durante la rebelión. ¿Que es lo que exigen?-_ pregunto el canciller

- _Quieren formar un estado aparte en el 2, pero si lo logran el 1 lo seguirá y después cada distrito que no este conforme querrá seguir sus pasos _– dijo con preocupación Luan.

Peeta abandono la postura relajada y pregunto – _¿es seguro para mi familia estar aquí?_

_- Por supuesto- _Dijo la alcaldesa. – _y aunque no lo fuera, es su deber._

Peeta se guardo su respuesta por diplomacia, y pidió permiso para retirarse.


	2. El dia del Sinsajo (parte 2)

El día del Sinsajo parte 2

Gale, había llegado de la calle a su departamento, no se animaba a mirar por la ventana, trataba de evitar el rostro de Katniss, pero era imposible, pósters, carteles, revistas, calcos, todo llevaba la imagen del Sinsajo, ver tele hubiera significado perder la batalla, por lo que solo agarro una cerveza y cerro los ojos, fue una pésima idea ya que en sus pensamientos era difícil esquivar a Katniss e imposible no ver a Prim, era siempre la misma secuencia, la nena rubia tal y como la recordaba durante los primeros juegos sentada en una roca, solo estaba allí y por mas que agotara esfuerzos no lograba interactuar con ella, le hablaba, acariciaba, gritaba, pegaba y nada permanecía imperturbable. Solo reaccionaba al viento que le desacomodaba el peinado, si intentaba escapar debería pelear con Katniss ya lo sabia, era la misma rutina insoportable de cada sueño, se alejo para pelear con su ex amiga y cuando esta lo hería mortalmente despertaba sudoroso

-_Maldito día del Sinsajo_– susurro y se froto los ojos.

Los días del Sinsajo era difíciles para el, pero este aun mas por que la distancia era minima, estaba a 5 calles de ella.

-_Kat, recuerda que no es solo lo que dices, si no como lo dices_ – recordó Peeta – _¿sabes que ellos te aman, verdad? ¿Y sabes por que?- _Alentó el rubio – _y si se complica nosotros te cuidamos la retaguardia –_ dijo señalando a Prim.

-_Eres un fastidio, pero creo que es por eso que te amo – _Respondió ella riendo.

Los fuegos artificiales explotaron junto a las vítores cuando los tres aparecieron en el escenario, Kat llevaba un vestido rojo que ajustaba pero que hacia notar la figura recuperada después del parto, Prim un vestido floreado y Peeta un traje de Seda violeta que lo hacia despertar suspiros entre las adolescentes.

En el escenario estaba Syrag alcaldesa del distrito, Adrei Vecinock y el cuerpo de diplomacia, también se encontraban alrededor de quince agentes de paz que custodiaban a los presentes.

Prim se aferro a su padre asustada por el ruido, Katniss llevo el discurso con cierta soltura, seis años de días del Sinsajo la habían curtido en la materia hablo sobre la necesidad de trabajar duro para fortalecer los vínculos con las organizaciones, reconoció los problemas habitacionales, de racionalización, para el final se dedico a inspirar a los presentes a cada día dar pelea para poder mejorar la calidad de vida y agradeció el amor que le brindaban, una vez finalizado el discurso se sentó junto a su familia y se dio por iniciado el carnaval.

-_Ni siquiera se animo a venir el muy cobarde_ – dijo a Peeta cuando se sentó

- _Quizá no lo viste Kat, hay mucha gente – _Respondió el canciller – _Igual si ni siquiera le has hablado en seis años_ – agrego

- _Pero, necesito ver el arrepentimiento en sus ojos _ – respondió

_- ¿lo perdonarías si estuviera arrepentido? _

_- No, pero necesito verlo_

Peeta ya había sufrido las broncas de Katniss por tratar de comprender a Gale por lo que prefirió el silencio y disfrutar el carnaval.


	3. Los separatistas

Los Separatistas

El carnaval se superaba año tras año y Peeta se las arreglaba para reconocerlo públicamente sin ofender a los carnavales de otros años, el distrito dos era el centro militar de Panem por lo que hacia gala de la pólvora, las banderas con la insignia dorada del Sinsajo sobre un paño escarlata ondeaban con la intensidad de las olas en un mar de gente que solo estaba separada de su líder simbólica por el desfilar de miles de bufones con mascaras de colores que disparaban pájaros de fuego por los aires, en otro acto un millar de chispas cubrían a los bailarines que representaban las batallas de Katniss en el campo de tributos, la primera en no pasar inadvertida fue Rue, en el momento que la artista que la interpretaba apareció bailando, se escucho un ovación y la multitud se llevo los tres dedos centrales de la mano izquierda a los labios y después la señalaron con ellos.

Katniss trago saliva espesa, era la primera vez en los 7 años que representaban a Rue, ella había preferido censurar algunos recuerdos y la niña del distrito once era una llave para el resto de los olvidos deseados, por lo que en ese momento prefirió desviar la vista a sus espaldas, donde se encontraba el palacio de justicia del distrito dos. El palacio de justicia era un edificio imponente, su majestuosidad obligaría a cualquiera que intente irrumpir en él desistir con solo pararse enfrente, tenia una puerta de hierro negra con la figura de un hombre de plata que inflaba el pecho aceptando cualquier desafío, era una representación del destino de los hombres que la cruzaban, enfrentar a sus propios actos. La escalera de mármol que conducía a esa puerta representaba el iniciar de ese camino, no tenia ni grandes lujos ni era tan imponente como el resto del edificio, pero había algo en ella que hacia dudar al mas valiente de animarse a subirlas. El resto del edificio era un muro alto con ventanales que daban la impresión de un león que devoraria al que pasase por su puerta.

- _Oye Kat, estamos por comer las bayas_ – dijo Peeta con cierta complicidad, ya que intuyo que el interés por el edificio había sido para evitar mirar las batallas.

- _Ah si, igual esta historia me la se, aunque si me dejaran cambiar a ese Peeta por ti seria algo mas interesante – _Respondió Ella, riendo y volviendo la vista al carnaval.

- _La otra Katniss no esta nada mal_ – devolvió el rubio.

Cuando por fin termino la representación, el conductor del evento anuncio que se iba a entonar las estrofas del himno de la Rebelión, Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie y con las palmas sobre el corazón, esperaron los primeros acordes del himno, acordes que nunca llegaron, en su lugar lo que se escucharon fueron cuatro grandes detonaciones que hicieron dispersar a la masa, Adrei Vecinock, Jefe de comunicaciones del distrito cayo desplomado sin vida a los pies de Katniss. Syrag y el cuerpo de diplomacia buscaron refugio junto a los agentes de Paz pero descubrieron con terror que estos fueron los que dispararon contra Vecinock y ahora apuntaban a los ocupantes del palco.

Por el lugar donde hace instantes había una multitud alegre ahora avanzaba una columna conformada por mas de mil agentes de paz y a su cabeza un hombre de unos 40 años, con ojos verdes enormes, nariz pequeña y sonrisa triunfante era lo humanamente mas parecido a una víbora que se puede ser, el pelo negro como el carbón peinado de costado, vestido con un impecable traje azul oscuro brilloso, a su lado un viejo con una tunica color rubí, el poco pelo y la barba eran de ceniza y los ojos macabros eran escoltados en la vanguardia de la fila, por un agente de paz que llevaba un rodete castaño, adornado con un broche de un lobo plateado. Llegaron al palco ante la mirada de los pocos curiosos que habían quedado en la plaza.

_- Sinsajo, Canciller, alcaldesa -_ Saludo la víbora - _permítanos presentarnos, yo soy Ludovic Sheker como dueño de la mina soy el representante de la actividad económica, el es Frank Rein esta aquí en representación de los sectores altos, y por ultimo el General Wolf representante de las fuerzas de seguridad, somos a partir de ahora la nueva administración del distrtrito _- continuo

- _¿De que demonios habla?_ – Grito Syrag

- _Alcaldesa, no hay que porque perder las formas, usted debe comprender que no es nada personal, es solo que su administración, como decirlo apropiadamente, digamos es deficiente_ - Dijo Sheker sin perder el temple

- _Quizá no es el mejor lugar para tener esta charla_ – Agrego Wolf

Un grupo de agentes de Paz, condujeron a Katniss y su familia junto con la alcaldesa y el cuerpo diplomático al palacio de Justicia, mientras otros recogían el cuerpo de Vecinock.

Mientras eran escoltados Syrag miro a Peeta y le susurro - _no pienso renunciar a mi cargo, si estos separatistas quieren poder, va a tener que ser ilegitimo y sobre mi cadáver, no pienso evadir ninguna responsabilidad. _

Una vez dentro del palacio de Justicia, fueron ejecutados cinco miembros del cuerpo diplomático que amenazaron a Wolf. Sheker y Rein estaban reunidos con Syrag en su despacho. Al rato salieron los separatistas, se acercaron a Wolf y le dijeron algo al oído, se los notaba nerviosos.

- Syrag se _niega a renunciar y así no pueden conseguir legitimidad como para que los reconozcan como administración por el resto de Panem_ – dijo un diplomático a Peeta.

- _Pensaron que Syrag era una debilucha_ – grito un hombre calvo que se encontraba en una esquina, un fogonazo le estallo en el pecho y cayo sin resistirse

Wolf, se acerco a la puerta del despacho de Syrag y ordeno a los agentes de paz que estaban en el interior salir, entro y se quedo a solas con la alcaldesa no mas de un minuto y salio con la misma expresión dura de siempre, cerro la puerta tras el, al los quince segundos se escucho una detonación proveniente del despacho y cuando abrieron la puerta ahí yacía Syrag, con una arma en la mano y en la otra la pluma, con una se suicido y con la otra firmo la renuncia.


	4. El nuevo viejo mundo

El viejo nuevo Mundo

Entre las preocupaciones del gobierno tripartito no figuraba el resolver los problemas habitacionales y mucho menos combatir la escasez, por el contrario al poco tiempo de asumir rompió su alianza con los sectores bajos, se declaro el estado de sitio y la administración publica paso a manos de familiares y amigos de los ahora ocupantes del poder, grupos paramilitares defensores del Sinsajo provocaron algunos enfrentamientos pero fueron rápidamente abatidos. En el reparto de los poderes, Sheker era el que concentraba mas las decisiones, aunque no era en desmedro de Rein que coincidía con él en casi todo, Wolf por su parte tenia cierta predilección por la sangre y jugaba un papel mas operativo que en la toma de decisiones, sus hombres se encargaban de los tribunales, de actuar como aparato represivo y de la racionalización de los alimentos y bienes. El distrito dos se había volcado por la tradición, la organización era similar a la de Snow solo que sin Juegos del hambre, lo que quizá le daba un poco mas de legitimidad.

Peeta Prim y Katniss, eran prisioneros privilegiados en el palacio de Justicia, sin bien no se les permitía abandonar el edificio se les daba libertad para moverse a gusto por el, esto a cambio de que grabaran un mensaje a todo Panem pidiendo que sea reconocida como legitima la nueva administración. Ni el resto de los distritos ni el Sinsajo y su familia tenían muchas opciones, el distrito 2 era el centro militar de Panem, por lo que estaba a la altura de desafiar al resto en un enfrentamiento armado y aunque pudiera perder la rebelión pagaría un costo político muy alto, al destinar tanta cantidad de hombres y armamentos a un enfrentamiento interno.

En el distrito 2 todavía seguía formando parte de Panem a pesar de las aspiraciones separatistas, con los procesos de autoabastecimiento iniciados en la clandestinidad en campos aledaños y ahora dentro del amparo legal en terrenos que pertenecían a granjeros sin poder cumplir aun con la demanda, dependían de la colaboración de otros distritos. Por lo que la separación debía esperar o por lo menos así lo creían Sheker y Rein

-_ Señor, ya llego el General Wolf – _Dijo por el intercomunicador la secretaria de Sheker

- _hazlo pasar, Madel_ - Ordeno Shaker

- _Ludovic, Frank, lamento llegar tarde, pero un par de mineros quisieron hacer una huelga y no pude resistirme._ – Saludo Wolf a entrar a la ex oficina de Syrag

_ - Trabajas demasiado Dalton_ – Sonrío Rein

_- o tu demasiado poco, tal vez- _respondió el Lobo

La habitación fue redecorada, ahora una alfombra verde cubría el suelo de mármol, la esculturas del Sinsajo y de los ejércitos rebeldes fueron remplazados por cuadros de arte vanguardista del capitolio, el amplio ventanal permanecía abierto, a Sheker le gustaba observar desde lo alto a las personas, le daba la sensación de que formaban parte de su colonia de hormigas.

_ - Ya déjense de estupideces, deberíamos ocuparnos de algunos detalles- _interrumpió Sheker y continuo – _General Wolf tengo entendido que no ha podido eliminar a los agentes desertores, ¿verdad?_

_- Todavía – _se excuso Wolf

_-Si no he aprendido mal en la escuela, todavía en este caso significa, que no ¿verdad? – _Sheker

Wolf busco una mirada comprensiva en Rein, pero este lo miro de forma condenatoria

- _El resto de los alcaldes son aliados, pero no van a poder esconderse para siempre en ese papel antibelico, la gente empezara a reclamarles un poco de accion y tu sigues tan relajado como si nada pasara_ – dijo Sheker Mirando a Rein – _Creo que te queda grande el puesto – _remato mirando al Wolf

- _¿Como te atreves Ludovic?_ – Lo enfrento Rein.

- _¿Como me atrevo a que Frank? ¿A traicionarte? ¿A dudar de ti?, si te sirve de consuelo no nos has fallado, es solo que ya no necesitamos tus servicios_ – sonrío con una sonrisa de víbora que helaba la sangre

-_Pero Ludovic, General por favor…_ – Suplico el viejo

_-Dalton, ya sabes, sin sangre que es alfombra_ – Ordeno Sheker y se volteo a mirar por el ventanal la plaza.

Solo falto eso para que Wolf dispare un disco al cuelo de Rein, del disco salio desprendido un hilo de plata que rodeo el cuello del Viejo y lo asfixio hasta la muerte.

- _Viejo inservible. – _Condeno Sheker al cuerpo sin vida

Dos pisos por encima del lugar donde se desplomo el cuerpo de Rein, estaba la habitación de Katniss y su familia, era un penthouse preparado para que la alcaldesa pase las noches que se quedaba hasta tarde trabajando para evitar los protocolos de traslado, la pequeña dormía y el Sinsajo miraba por el balcón el distrito

- _A veces pienso que quizá debimos comer esas bayas_ – dijo a su esposo cuando este se acerco

- _No digas cosas sin sentido – y _este la abrazo por las espalda_ – Gracias a eso ya nadie debe ofrecer a sus hijos como tributos, ya todo el mundo tiene una oportunidad de mejorar su calidad de vida, aunque a veces se difícil de verlo, eres un heroína – _concluyo el rubio

_ - ¿Que diferencia hay?, ahora mueren por enfrentamientos de poder y para mi hermana seria la misma diferencia que hay entre estar vivo o muerto – _el tono del Sinsajo era del todo melancólico

_ - Quizá es demasiado pronto para que lo veas, pero tu hermana habría preferido que sea así, y no de otra forma, ella debe estar orgullosa de ti, es verdad que la vida no es justa pero no haberlo intentado no es la solución – _y le apretó la mano tan fuerte como pudo

- _¿Entonces que me diferencia de Sheker?, ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? _- pregunto

- _Te diferencia tu generosidad_ – y el beso, luego interrumpió el beso para agregar – _y tus piernas son más bonitas._

Ambos comenzaron a reírse y se quedaron juntos mirando la ciudad.

- _¿A donde crees que nos llevara esto?_ – Pregunto ella

- _No lo se, pero se que estaremos juntos los tres_ – le aseguro el


	5. El Atentado

No se si esta bien visto pedirles esto, pero soy nuevo por aqui. Como siempre escribi poesia y es la primera vez que me animo a una narracion asi me gustaria saber que les parece, aunque sea para ir mejorando algunas cosas. No es una cuestion de Vanidad, muy por el contrario quisiera que me orienten un poco sobre las cosas que deberia ir mejorando

* * *

El atentado

La calle principal del Distrito 2 mantenía sus formas tradicionales, los trabajadores por miedo a la represión trabajan en su horario sin emitir queja, el toque de queda fue estratégicamente calculado para no interferir con la vida de los locales, de la hora de cierre tradicional había una media hora mas de plazo para dar tiempo a los empleados a volver a sus hogares, los agentes de paz mas abocados a buscar rebeldes que a reprimir ablandaron sus controles rutinarios, no era un gobierno agradable pero los ciudadanos se habían resignado a seguir con sus vidas.

Gale hacia semanas que no escuchaba noticias de Mila, pero conociendo un poco a la chica de agua era obvio que estaría escondida conspirando contra Sheker y Wolf en algún lugar del distrito. Por lo pronto, comenzó a tomar pastillas para dormir, ya que con Katniss en el distrito las pesadillas se volvieron más reales que nunca. Siempre Prim en la piedra, siempre el Sinsajo y su flecha. Las pastillas le daban un escape, lo dejaban flotando en un limbo que no era de todo un sueño pero tampoco era algo netamente real, en verdad no era ninguno de los dos, era algo como una muerte pasajera

Se despertó por el timbre, por la impaciencia sospecho que no fue el primer timbrazo el que lo hizo despertarse, se froto los ojos para combatir la claridad y se acerco a la puerta

_-¿Quien?- _Pregunto

_- Coronel Hawthorne, soy el soldado Matt Dipper.- Respondió la voz_

- ¿_Dipper, quien demonios te enseño a tocar timbre?_ – dijo cuando le abrió la puerta

-_Disculpe Coronel, es que pensé… bueno no importa de mucho ahora que veo que esta bien, o no tan mal como los otros – _se disculpo el soldado

- ¿_Que otros? ¿De que hablas?_ – Todavía confundido por el sueño

- _Antes que nada puedo pasar, ya es bastante arriesgado que este acá, como para hablar desde la puerta – _Solicito el muchacho

Gale abrió la puerta, Dipper era un muchacho de 19 años que llevaba el pelo rapado, tenía piel cobriza y los ojos marrones, no era tan alto como para suponer que fuera una amenaza

–_ ¿Que pasa contigo?_- Dijo Gale de mala gana

- _Wow, sabía que el Sinsajo tenía un efecto negativo en un usted, tanto como para tomarse licencia pero no imagine que fuera tanto, esta peor de lo que pensaba señor, hasta se ha dejado la barba _– Dijo Dipper examinando la habitación y el aspecto de Gale

-_Okey, Matt tomo tu consejo, se lo diré a mi esteticista y a mi decorador cuando los vea, muchas gracias por tu visita_ – Ironizo Gale

- _Perdone, coronel, yo tampoco cuento con mucho tiempo, vengo a buscarlo, no es seguro para usted estar aquí, la mayoría de los que lucharon en la rebelión están siendo cazados por los agentes de Wolf, además los rebeldes necesitamos de usted_ – Dijo el Dipper

- _Ah si, bueno muchas gracias por pasarse ha sido un gusto verte, manda saludos y dile a los rebeldes que quizá pase a tomar unas copas más tarde.- _Irónico le respondió

- _No es broma Coronel, ¿que es lo que le pasa? La mayoría de los rebeldes somos sus aprendices, y si no somos agentes de Wolf es gracias a la lealtad que nos inculco usted, no puede ser que ahora le importe un bledo todo – _Se le notaba la decepción al hablar

- _Mira chico, yo ya pelee mi batalla, gano mi causa pero yo perdí todo, ya le he dado mucho a todos ustedes como para que me exijan mas.- _Se excuso

-_Señor, no se que le ha pasado, pero usted debe reaccionar – _Lo que fue una expresión mas de deseo que una opción viable

-_Matt, Lo siento, pero no puedo. _– E intento cerrar la puerta

- _Señor, en ese caso, no tengo nada que hacer aqu_í – dijo el muchacho y antes de perderse de vista se volvió – _Por la dudas manténgase alejado de la plaza señor _– dijo y Gale le cerro la puerta

La chica escapaba chocando con la gente, lo que dejaba atrás era el pánico de los que pasaban por la plaza, no tuvo tiempo de fijarse si fallo o el ataque fue certero debía llegar hasta la próxima intersección de calle donde sus colegas rebeldes la cubrirían por ambos lados en su fuga, sentía lastima por los agentes de paz que la perseguían, sabia que una vez que lleguen a ese punto, serian blanco fácil, y no encontrarían forma de escapar de los disparos. Estaba todo estratégicamente planeado, y una vez fugada solo restaría saber si el ataque fue efectivo o no. Cuando los agentes persecutores fueron abatidos, se abrió la puerta trasera de un motel y un joven de 16 años le grito que esta puerta completaba la fuga.

A dos cuadras del lugar, en la plaza frente a la figura leonina del palacio de Justicia la gente se absortaba de mirar el desastre, mas de 10 agentes de paz que respondían a Wolf estaban desparramados, algunos ya sin vida, otros agonizantes, entre la humareda y el fuego Sheker tosía y se arrastraba, dos agentes heridos pero con algo de fuerza se encargaron de levantarlo y llevarlo hasta las escaleras del Palacio de Justicia, hasta allí llegaron con sus fuerzas, otros que custodiaban el Palacio lo entraron, aun conciente maldecía a cuatro vientos, no eran las carne lo que le dolía, era la sensación de vulnerabilidad lo que realmente lo golpeaba. El atentado no fue fatal, pero provoco una herida.


	6. El Lobo

Prometo, que ya dejo de dar vueltas y que en el proximo Cap, empiezan a jugar el rol protagonico Katniss, Gale y toda la banda

* * *

El Lobo

El atentado agito el avispero en el distrito dos, Sheker después de una semana de recuperación debía sostenerse en un bastón para caminar, la sencillez del plan rebelde hizo sospechar a la Víbora que hubo complicidad de los agentes de Paz de Wolf, por lo que las tensiones entre el brazo ejecutor y la cabeza del gobierno se acrecentaron, en el aire había de todo, expectativa, violencia, miedo, etc.

Wolf esa mañana llego tarde al Palacio de Justicia, se estaba encargando personalmente de hacer interrogatorios, buscando pistas sobre posibles conspiradores, subió al despacho de Sheker. Ludovic vestía botas de cuero, un traje rojo, estaba apoyado en su bastón donde en el mango se enroscaba una serpiente, a su lado un joven vestido de Agente lo custodiaba. Wolf llevaba el uniforme de alto rango, y en su rodete el prendedor del Lobo

- _Dalton, Bienvenido – _Lo recibió

- _Ludovic._

- _¿Hubo reportes de los conspiradores?_

- _No, prácticamente han dejado de existir, no van al mercado, no van a sus casas, no están ni por tierra, ni en los desagües, simplemente se esfuman._

_-¿Ay Dalton, Dalton Conoces al Coronel Wers, verdad_?

El lobo miro con cara de pocos amigos, al agente que ahora daba un paso al frente.

-El _coronel Wers, peleo como tu, en la rebelión creo que era algo de un avión, ¿verdad?_

Wers asintió con la cabeza sin sacar la vista de Wolf

- _Bueno Dalton, imagino que adivinas lo que pasa aquí, y como somos de confianza, no nos debemos andar con rodeos, no es falta de cariño, es solo que con esto de los rebeldes y tu que no puedes dar con ellos. Ya sabes que no tengo mucha paciencia, en fin, quería que conozcas a tu sustituto y que el te mostrara la salida_

Tres agentes de paz entraron por la puerta y lo sujetaron por la espalda y Wers Apunto a Wolf junto entre lo ojos

-¡_Que hacen, no!, por favor, Ludo diles que no lo hagan_

-_Dalton no me lo hagas más difícil de lo que es, y sabes que es muy difícil para mí perderte_

-_Por favor_ – Repetía una y otra vez Wolf de rodilla y sujetado mirando el suelo

-_General tenga dignidad por favor_ – Pido Sheker

Wolf comenzó a reírse, al escuchar eso.

-_Perdón, Perdón, fue mi culpa Ludovic siempre me gusto el teatro_.

Los agentes soltaron a Wolf y Wers ahora apuntaba a Sheker

-¿_Que es esto?_

-_OH Ludo, cierto es que tu nunca has estado en el frente de batalla, cuando estas ahí la fidelidad lo es todo ¿y tu pretendías que mi gente me traicione? Mal plan amigo._

Los agentes de paz ahora sujetaban arrodillado a Sheker que inmóvil e incrédulo no emitía sonido, Wolf hizo una seña a Wers y este trajo una espada y una pistola

- _Gracias, Dan. ¿En que estábamos? Ah si, Sabes Ludovic siempre tuve un planteo filosófico que quizás tú puedas ayudarme a resolver, ¿que es mejor para morir, una bala o una espada? Por un lado la espada cuando mata permanece igual que antes, majestuosa orgullosa, fatal. Lo que permite ver al resto la dignidad del arma homicida y que todos al observar su inmaculada figura queden perplejos ante su imponencia, pero como contrapartida un espada puede asesinar a varios hombres por lo que tal honor seria compartido. En cambio la bala arruina su figura al impactar, por lo que exhibirla con orgullo seria una perdida de tiempo, pero por eso mismo puede ser disparada solo una vez, lo que haría el asesinato único e irrepetible_._ ¿Exclusividad o belleza? Vaya paradoja._

Sheker alzo los ojos, sabia que nada podía decir que le salvara la vida, los agentes de paz tiraron con fuerza de ambos brazos para que la víbora no tuviera mas opción que mirar con la cabeza alzada a Dalton, Wers salio de la habitación y volvió con un Bastidor y lo coloco detrás de la cabeza de Sheker.

_-¿Que demonios?_

-_Quiero cambiar la decoración de mi despacho y se me ocurrió una idea para un cuadro, prometo que siempre que lo mire me acordare de ti. _

La Víbora iba a hablar, cuando Wolf le disparo en la frente, la bala atravesó el cráneo y agujereo el paño, alrededor del agujero la sangre resbalaba hacia el marco. Dalton miro su obra de Arte, la firmo y ordeno que la cuelguen en su despacho.


End file.
